Cyclosporine's efficacy in the treatment of severe endogenous uveitis was evaluated in this randomized, double-masked study. The study will evaluate the effectiveness of cyclosporine therapy to that of systemic corticosteroid administration. Patients meeting the entry requirements were rendomized to either cyclosporine or corticosteroid therapy. Patients are evaluated at three months in order to determine whether they were therapeutic "successes" or not. If not, the patients are then treated with the alternate medication.